Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro
Lucky Fred Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 1 Fred:hola, mseguro se preguntara que pasa que estoy perdiendo y quien es el sujeto iluminado super apuesto, despues de mi claro que pone todo patas para arriba, bueno, pero me queda poco tiempo, bueno, todo comenzo con una tarde normal en mi vida. en casa de Fred, era hora de bañar a Kitty y tanto raquel como Saori la correteaban por toda la casa, rasgando las cortinas y paredes, por cierto, estaba desnuda. Kitty:NO ME BAÑO, NO ME BAÑO Y NO ME BAÑO. Starfire:bien todo depende de mi. asi que aprovechando que estaba destras de Kitty, le sopla fuego por la cola, incendiadocela y Kitty para apagar su cola, salta a la tina que Raquel y Saori traian y la bañan, Kitty molesta, jala a Raquen y Saori al agua y las desviste, Starfire se reian, solo para que la metieran a ella tambien y la desnudaran, solo para que Fred y Kodachi al entrar, uno le sangrara la anriz hasta desmayarse y la otra, pone cara de placer y comenzo a sacarse el leotardo para bañarse con ella. Fred.o dulce maiz, es lo peor que vieron mis ojos. Raquel:cariño, puedo explicarlo. Kodachi:hay espacio para una mas? Raquel:en estos momentos creo que seria le momento Kodachi, pero te lo recuerdo, soy casada. mientras, en Industrias Hammer, este todavia se lamentaba por el fracaso que fue Omni y de la desercion de las robo chicas que el creo. Lex Hammer:mis robo chcias me abandonaron y Omni me trajo mas problemas y mala fama ¿cuando estara listo el proyecto Faro de Justicia) Cientifica:la formula que le dara a quien lo bebe el poder de 100 soles explotando, estara listan, pero tiene que beberlo alguien con sangre tipo O Negativo, hast ahora, solo encontramos uno, en Argentina, a unjoven huerfano de 17 años. Lex Hammer:traiganmelo, si ese chico es mi boleto para la fama y destronar a ese tonto de Supreme y el alien cornudo, con gusto hasta lo adoptare, siempre quise un varon...(sus hijas le tosen), pero dos gemelas son mejores Mientras en la escuela, Percival se topa con una de las chicas alien nueva y esta era una gatita, que resultaba ser Clawdia, la gata cientifica de Toralei. Sir percival:oh, hola, oye de casualidad conoces una chcia gato que es novia de mi amigo? Clawdia:oh, es ofensivo que crean que por ser una gaita conosca a otras Sir Perival:entonce sno conoces a Kitty Felinus? Clawdia:Kitty Felinus?, claro, es la princesa de mi mundo, y claro la hija menor del Rey Leono, yo soy la jefa del departamento de investigaciones...suplente, mi mama lo dirige en realidad. Sir Percival:ok, pero y ¿eres una gran atleta? Clawdia:claro, despues de la realeza soy la soldado estrella...suplente, mi hermana menor que fue sujeto de pruebas, es una supersosldado con adn de demonio. Clawdia.auch, suplente en todo, te entiendo, solo soy visto por als chcias cuando mi amigo Fred esta cerca, y solo me preguntan por mi prima Sara. Clawdia:miau, tenemos tanto en comun...ambos somos perderores disimulados. Sir Percival:si, pro cierto, pensaba cambiar estos cascabeles que consegui en una tonta maquina de primios ¿quieres uno? Clawdia al ver los cascabeles dorados, salta a los brazos de Sir Persival y exclama si y mil veces si y lo besa, poniendo su cola en forma de corazon, reicibion un pulgar ariba y un guiño de Fred. Mientras en Buenos Aires, varios grupos de chicos y chicas de Los Guardianes de plata, iban a una cadena de apartamentos abandonada, por el joven que buscaban. Chico de Plata:tiene los datos? Chica de Plata:si, lo conocen como El Pibe del 8, ya que vive en el apartamento 8, donde solo tiene una cama y un barril, se lo cree huerfano Chico de Plata 2:la teniente Adelila vendra? Chica de Plata 2:si, pero vendra con armas, por si tratamos con un loco peligroso cuando menos se lo esperaban vieron una silueta moviendose por todas partes, justo cuando dos guardias varones se pararon muy junto al barril, un misterioso chico castaño de entre 16 y 17 años los golpeo con una escoba uno por unos y los noquea, luego cuando las dos chicas lo acorralan, el rapido se saca el cinturon a una, y para su desgracia, no se puso ropa interior y la usa de tranpolin para escapar y la ultima lo persigue, solo para caer un un agujero con una tabla haciendole calzon chino, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, Adelila logra atraparlo, pero este no se rinde sin pelear en un cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que Adelila, prefirieron acabar con esto, negocia con el. Adelila:contesta esta pregunta, ¿eres...(lee un papel)Alberto? Alberto:si, no recuerdo mi apellido, pero si mi nombre Adelila:bien, estas de suerte, te daremos de comer, te vestiremos y vendras con nosotros. Alberto:genial, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y solo cene un cupcake con una vela de fosforo Adelila.pues sea cual sea tu deseo se cumplio, vendras a Madrid España Mientras en España, Katana, la ex de Damian y actual prometida de Fred, se transfirio a su escuela, y comoe ra de esperarse, llamaba la atencion de todos los chicos, hasta toparse con Fred. Fred:wow, Katana ¿desde cuando vas a mi escuela? Katana:desde hoy, acabo de ser Transferida, segun el Nuevo Codigo de Conducta Galactica, tengo que tener al menos un diploma de secundaria para heredar el trono. Fred:auch y Liliht no tiene que hacerlo tambien? Katana:asi es, hasta entonces mama reinara en su lugar, a Lilith le encanta que su trono este caliente, si esta frio se le congela el trasero segun ella, comenzara mañana. Mientras en otro lugar Lex Hammer, que estaba trabajando con sus cientificos en la formula, discutian sobre lo poderosa que seria. Lex Hammer:y con ese ultimo toque, la formula del superheroe que opacara a Supreme Victory esta hecha. Cintifico:amo Hammer, la profesora Valistica y yo analizamos el grado de poder de la formula. Profesora Valistica:bueno, segun los analisis de poder, su poder es tan alto que equivale al poder 10 supernovas Lex Hammer:excelente con eso sera opacado Cientifico:significa que el cuerpo humano no lo soportaria y volaria un continente. Lex Hammer:ok, bueno...almenos no habremos perdido mucho, es huerfano despues de todo cuando Hammer sale, prepara todo para la prueba, sin que nadie se de cuenta una sombra femenina aparece y remueve la formula por una aun mas brillante ¿sera buena o mala esa silueta? Cotinuara Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 2 de regreso en el Laboratorio, Lex Hammer tras ver como Alberto temrinaba de comer sus 2 hamburguesas, un plato de camarones, un tiramisu y beber una malteada de chocolate, lo invita al proyecto. Lex Hammer:disfrutaste tu comida Alberto? Alberto:me encanto, parece una buena persona señor Hammer Lex Hammer:mmm, si, seguro conoces al super heroe Supreme Victory. Alberto:si, es un granheroe, ojala fuera como el Lex Hammer:y lo seras, quizas mejor, cuando bebas esta formula Alberto:lo ahre, pero ¿por que esta tras un cristal? Lex Hammer:mmm, por proteccion, ahora bebe muchacho. sin pensarlo dos veces, Alberto bebe esa formula, al principio no pasaba nada, perod e repente, comenzo a brillar, y sentir dolores muculares, y segun los cientificos, sus niveles de energia excedian los limites, al punto que todo exploto, pero cuando se levanatron, vieron su silueta brillar intensamente, apra alegria de Hammer. mientras en la ciudad, Fred salia con nora a tomr un helado. Nora:vaya Freddy, me alegra que por fin tengas un tiempo libre en tu apretada agenda. Fred:si, ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal, nos interrumpira pero justo atraves de una pulsera que era Friday, Fred recibe una llamada de Brains mientras Nora busca dodne podrian sentarse. Brains:Fred, necesito informarte sobre el peligro de radiaicon de ese asteroide del tamaño de Australia. Fred:en serio? oh ducle mais, justo cuando tenia una cita con nora Brains:espera ¿estas en una cita con Nora? Fred:pues si, que pasa ¿celos? Brains:que no (sonrojada), espera, pero si estas en una cita con Nora ¿quien es el que va a 2 millas por minuto hacia el asteoride? Fred al escuchar eso, voltea y Friday tambien y ven como una figura encapada se acercaba al asteroide, fred como Supreme Victory, junto a Friday y Silver Onix llegan y ven como el encapado con su vision calorica, corta al asteroide en cubos, con un escudo con una F, cuando se acercan, ven a un superheroe rubio con capa, con una traje con los colores de España, el cual le guiña el ojo a Friday Friday.mmm, acaso ese tipo me guiño el ojo? ya en la base de Brains, ella analizaba al nuevo heroe viendo como hacia actos heroicos: evitando una inundacion, salvando naufrags en el agua, incluso noqueando facilmente a Xemmur el campeon galactico, mientras Fred y todas sus chcias alien, sobrenaturles y cosmcias crtitcaban al nuevo heroe. Brains:que opinan sobre ese este nuevo heroe? Silver Onix:gran cosa, solo es otro muñeco con poderes cosmicos. Fred:oye, eso ofende Silver Silver Onix:oops, lo siento querido amo Fred. Fred:cuidadito Silver que puedo desear un reemplazo Silver:por favor no, con Quimera ya es mas que suficiente Brains:bueno, si ya terminaron de hablar, la cosa esta complicada, este nuevo heroe podria ser de lex Hammer. Fred:por favor, como crees que un encapado sea amigo de Hammer. En eso, Brains sarcastica aprieta un boton y muestra en la gran pantalla, como Lex Hammer estaba con el nuevo heroe promocionando sus productos, que al aprecer leia atraves de carteles. Nuevo Heroe:mmm, compren las lampara Faro de Justicia, se los recomienda su amigo y vecino, y desde luego, boy scout el...el...(el que le mostraba los carteles justo cambia el cartel), El Faro, si se los garantizo. Fred:no puedo creerlo... Brains:lo se Fred es duro de aceptarlo pero... Fred:YA HACE PUBLICIDAD?, digo, yo llevo mas tiempo siendo un heroe que el, y a el le dan publicidad Brains:Fred, esto es serio, el plan de Lex puede ser u opacarte o destruirte. Fred:brains, no bromees, digo, si parece fuerte, pero todavia no nace el que pueda vencerme justo en el centro comercial, Kitty y Saori salian del centro comercial con Friday y Pimienta, cargando sus cajas, hasta que notan una gran caja que decia "para la Princesa Kitty", la abrir la caja, de inmediato, sale un imenso gato con rasgos de lobo. Kitty:MIAU, ES UN GATO LOBO DE MI 4 LUNA. Friday saca su armamento, pero la bestia de un golpe rapido, lo mada a una tienda de refrigeradores, justo a la seccion de imanes, apagandolo y Pimienta, salta apra cubrir a Kitty de una feroz mordida la cual, arranca el trasero de Pimienta, apagandola, ya que alli se alojaba su cerebro, ya solo quedaban Soari y Kitty y ambas quedaban con sus ropas ragasdas y mordidas hasta quedar reducidas a tiras, hasta que Saori con su pdoeres psiquicos nota algor aro en su cerebro, Fred como Supreme llega al lugar de los hechos, y sin ver la presencia de Faro, se dispone a dispararle un laser a la besta para eliminarla tras inmovilizarla con su psitola de pegamento, pero cuando estaba por disparar, alguien bloquea su cañon con in dedo, haciendo que le exploque en la cara, era el Faro. Supreme:OYE QUE TE PASA TONTO RICITOS DE ORO?, ESTAMOS DEL MISMO LADO Faro:lo lamento, pero no queria que lastimaras a la pobre y su cria Supreme:acabar de referirte a "eso" como "ella"? Faro se acerca a la bestia la cual logra liberarse pero el la detiene con un potente abrazo, y le pide a Saori que lance un shock mental, y al hacerlo, la bestia escupe un raro gusaro, que Faro reduce a cenizas, y la betsia revela ser hembra. Gata Lobo.perdoneme princesa Kitty, y mas aun lastimar a su robot dama de compañia, no se que me paso, solo recuerdo que unos encapuchados me pusieron un gusano en la oreja y el resto no lo recuerdo, pero debio ser mi culpa. Kitty:no es tu culpa, te perdono. Saori:habla por ti, aun siguemos desnudas. Faro:les ofreco mi capa, llevo dos. Saori:oh gracias, que caballero tan atento...(ve a Supreme celoso), digo, gracias por cubrirnos Supreme.momento, ¿que quisiste decir hace rato con su bebe? la gata lobo comienza a sentir retorcijones, y era porque daria aluz, Fred no quiso quedar menos y toma la pata de la gata, la cual se la aprieta con fuerza que ni el la guantaba, por fortuna, el Faro leyo 5 años de medicina en 3 segundo, asi que logra dar aluz a su bebe varon, siendo fotografiados por muchos paparazzi. Carlos Espejel alias El Tirantes:una pregunta para la madre ¿tiene pensado un nombre para el bebe? Supreme:yo le sugeriria Supreme Victory. Gata Lobo:me gusta, pero es muy largo, creo que suena mas sensillo faro. Gabby Gums:solo para para entender, ¿Supreme Victory ataco a una madre embarazada? Supreme:yo ni sabia que era mujer.(todos reaccionan sorprendidos), quiero decir... Faro:descuida, yo respondere por ti...Supreme solo la vio atacando a dos princesas y supuso que era una asesina a sueldo y ni tuvo que preguntar que genero tenia. Pepita Veras:y como supo usted que estaba embarazada? Supreme:si, buena pregunta ¿como lo supiste?, tenias algo que ver? Faro:en lo absoluto, lo note atravez de mi vision X, de hecho, puedo ver atravez de tu armadura, bueno, no puedo ver tu rostro, pero si noto que tienes el cabello lila, una marca de nacimiento borchornosa con forma de .... Supreme:mmm, mejor dejalo en secreto amigo. Supreme con rapides viste a Saori y Kitty y devuelve su capa a Faro y escapa dejando los paparazi confundidos. mientras, los Dragones azules sufren las quejas de su ama, Chun li, ya que sus clientes exigian la eliminacion de Kitty, y fallaron. Chun Li:genial, solo les pedi que buscaran una bestia que matara a la princesa Kitty felinus y fracasan, esa tal Torelei no estara para nada feliz miembro de Dragon azul:perdon, los gusanos de control mental que robamos anoche de industria Hammer debian funcionar, pero por culpa del metiche de Supreme Victory y ese tal Faro, ya no pudimos efecturarlo. mientras, Fred revisaba las encuentas, mientra meditaba como su identidad casi es revelada por el Faro, y se topa con una enorme sorpres. Fred:QUE!!!?, ESTO DESPUES DE FARO Y DAMIAN?...y quien es Pandamonium? Brains:la asistente de Chica Conejo, no es un alien, solo una chica china que recibio el poder del panda al nacer...super fuerza, pelaje protector y capacidad de usar el cariño a su favor, muy raro. Fred:y yo que creia que Alice Cottonbutt era rara, pero en fin, ahora conocer ese Faro, se volvio una prioridad, casi le revela mi identidad al mundo. debo hacer mi armadura con plomo o mejorarla, no noto mi rostro, pero si el resto. Brains:no creo que baste con eso, podria tener super oido y reconcoer los latidos de tu corazon, o super olfato y olerte o telepatia y saber tu identidad. Fred:ok ¿de que lado estas Brains? Brains:del tuyo Fred, es solo que este nuevo sujeto podria ser mas que tu rival, es decir, es tu mayor o igual en poderes, no debes subestimarlos. Fred:si, por eso debo saber quiene s y si es necesario eliminarlo. Saori: no se Freddy, te amo, pero ese sujeto, pese a estar o no afilaido a Lex, no significa que sea malo. Kitty:miau, es verdad, hasta areglo las piezas rotas de Kitty y arreglo a Friday sin que nos dieramos cuenta. Pimienta:tornillito ¿besarias mi trasero?, me duele un poco Frday:ok, aunque no se si es posible que pueda dolerte el trasero. Fred:ok SUFICIENTE...(golpea el trasero de Pimienta, para dolor de esta), perdon Pimienta, es solo que no soporto la idea de que alla alguien que pueda darme mas problemas que Damia, Thanatos, Diagon u Omni, ire tras el. al salir en su busqueda como Supreme Victory, no ve señales de su digna competencia, pero si ve a algunos miembros de los Dragones azules robando un camion y la policia tras ellos, pero al lograr detenerlos al elebar el camion, abre la puerta, y para su sorpesa, estaba lleno de pandas, que al parecer, noe ran del agarado de Fred. Supreme:oh no, pandas ¿por que tenian que ser pandas?, soy alergico a ellos. para redimirse de lo anterior,Supreme comienza a barjarlo, mientras estornudaba dentro de su casco, para asco de el, justo uno de los Dragones azules se prepara para disparle, hasta que alguien le arrebata la pistola con todo y mano, una linda chica con leotardo banclo y negro y garras, orejas y cola de panda, era Pandemonium Pandemonium:alto...(ve que le arranco el brazo)oops, lo siento, pero ¿tu madre no te dijo que es peligroso usar armas? Los dos Dragones azules tratan de huir, pero son interceptados por Supreme y la policia se los lleva bajo custodia, mientras Supreme habla con Pandemonium. Supreme:asi que tu eres Pandemonium ¿alguna relacion con la Chica Conejo? Pandemonium:si, soy su protegida, asistente y mejor amiga Supreme:protegida? por lo que vi no necesitas ayuda, bonito disfraz (comienza a a tirarle de las orejas y de la cola) Pandemonium:mmm, no es un disfraz,de hecho...es mi cuerpo, puedo vovlerme mitad panda para lcuhar contra el crimen, ya sea amablemente o con la fuerza. Supreme Victory:ya veo y eres mutante o alien? Pandemonium:ninguno, naci en china, cuando el Espiritu del Panda ataco mi aldea, y para sellarlo, necesitaban a una bebe que naciera el primero de Enero, esa bebe fui yo. justo cuando menos se los esperababn, los Seudohumanos, que eran los miembros de Dragon Azul, se convierten en monstruos blancos y grises sin forma y atrapan a Pandemonium y Fred salve a Pandemonium de los monstruos sin forma al destruirle un brazo, y al ver que ella no respiraba, debido a que parte de esos mosntruos la estaba asfixiando, se saca la aprte de la mascara que cubre el area de su boca y le da respirasion de boca a boca y le da respirasion cardio pulmonar hasta que reacciona y el la abresa al ver que esta bien y ella se sonroja y se pone apenada al ser su primer beso de ella y de que alguien como supreme victory se lo diera y Pandemonium:gracias Supreme, por cierto ¿era cierto lo que decian algunos de que el es el ultimo sobreviviente de un planeta extinto y lo enviaron a la tierra en una nave espacial desde que era un bebe, de que el era persona normal que fue un experimento cientifico del ejercito y se convirtio en un sueprsoldado o de que fue mordido por un animal radiactivo y adquirio superpoderes de dicho animal Supreme:tu amigo me confunde con superman y no y definitivmaente no preciosa pero creeme no soy malvado y soy un abuena persona Pandemonium:si creo que eres una buena persona y me gustas dime tienes novia o necesitas de alguien que sea tu compñera Supreme:lo lamento pero eso es secreto y no gracias linda pandita pero soy un heroe solitario y no acepto asistentes como mis ayudantes. justo cuando terminaban de conversar el Monstruo sin forma se prepara para atacarlos, pero antes de que Supreme lo desintegrara, el monstruo comienza a congelarse y se descubre que era por el heroe El Faro, con su aliento helado. Supreme:oye, ya lo tenia en la mira. Faro:ya peudes dispararle, lo deje quieto para ti, consideralo una meustra de lo que te propongo. Supreme:bien(desintegra al mosntruo sin forma)...que es lo que propones. Faro:una alianza, una sociedad, tu y yo, contra las fuerzas del mal, no sere tu asistente, ni tu el mio, seremos socios. Supreme:ni loco me uniria a un empleado de Lex Hammer. Faro:no soy un empleado, solo una prueba de que quizas haya bondad en su corazon y solo quiere ayudar al mundo. Supreme.igual no pienso hacer tratos con extraños, me retiro. Fred se retira dejando Faro pensativo mientras mira a Pandemonium, revelandole que la estaba mirando con su vision de rayo X y descurbio que no suaba ropa interior haciendo que esta apenada se cubra, aun estando vestida. mientras, los Celestiales mas poderosos, conocidos como El Cuerpo, los miraban. Poder:que mal, esa sociedad que queriamos que ellos formaran no funcionara. Alma:lo se, lo peor que es que cree a Faro por nada, la sustancia que le di no era cualquiera. Espacio:lo se, esa sustancia eran los restos del unico ser que estuvo apunto de eliminar a Bardock, y a nosotros. Realidad:solo esperemos que Fred nunca jamas cometa el fatal error de hacerlo enojar, aun con toda su suerte y su mejor dia, no podra sobrepasar la apred que creara Alberto cuando cuando se enfade Continuara Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 3 todo comienza luego de que Fred esta durmiendo y soñando, pero al rato, comienza a tener una especie de visiones de el luchando contra el Faro y a medida que aprece que Fred gana, el Faro se vuelve mas fuerte que el y lo golpea muy fuerte, y con el siguiente, donde lo manda al espacio, Fred se despierta algo asustado. Fred:ok, es oficial debo detener al Faro, pero primero, tengo que saber ¿quien rayos es? entonces Fred se convierte en la Detective Enmascarada Centorea y va a buscarlo, pasa el rato, sobre un edificio y no nota nada, cuando lo sorprende volando y lo sigue sin que este se de cuenta, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, le lanza un dispositivo de rastreo con una pistola de juguete. Pronto Faro comienza a bajar hasta un centro comercial, y Centorea lo vigila desde lejos, el voltea a ver si no habia moros en la costa y al no ver a nadie, birlla tan intensamente que Centorea queda por un momento ciega, y cuando vuelve a ver, solo ve a un joven de cabello castaño vestido de vago, por sus ropas algo gastadas, que no era otro sino Alberto Centorea:que paso?, donde se fue el Faro? ¿y porque mi dispositivo de rastreo señala que esta donde se encuentra ese vagabundo? no creo que els era el Faro, no luce muy musculoso y es castaño, podria ser el, pero no, el unico que peude convertirse en otros pdoerosos incluyendome es ese caramelo de Freddy. justo cuando menos lo esperaba, llega una limosina, que traia a las Gemelas Hammer, y Alberto fue con ellas. Alberto:hola Britt y Whitt, el señor Hammer me mando a acompañarlas. Brittany:gracias Al, como que, esperamos que no seas un fracaso como nuestro ultimo guardaespalda. Whittany:si, o como que, nuestro papi te despedira. Alberto:como olvidarlo, dijo que si hacia eso, ademas de despedirme, me volveria gordo y calvo, y pobre, solo me preocupa quedar calvo. tras eso entran al centro comercial, dodne Fred les sigue hasta una tienda de ropa de mujeres y ve que otra cosa que hacia como guardaespaldas ademas de cuidarlas, era ver que ropa les favorecia y para sorpresa de Fred, ellas desfilaban para Alberto y Lucian sexy, sobretodo Whittany con una falda a cuadros ajustada. Whittany:¿y como me veo? Alberto:muy sexi...aunque la falda se ve demasiado ajustada. Whittany:tonterias, esta falda, como que, fue hecha para mi, ahora, me la llevare, pero voy a cambiarme Whittany entras, peor al poco tiempo, llama a Alberto, para que la fuer a a ayudar, pues resulta que la falda, tenia problemas para salir de sus caderas, y ya estaba en sus pantaletas con la imagen de su hermana Brittany, entonces Fred, que se convierte en Galatea, se pone una capa de invisibilidad y se cuela a ver, ya entonces, Alberto le sugiere a Whittany relajarse, y el bajaria la falda, el truco funciono y bajo la falda, pero para incomodida de los tres, ademas de la falda, tambien bajo sus pantaletas y ambos vieron su hermoso trasero, Alberto cae rojo y hechando humo y Centonea, quedo casi expulta al cubirse con su propia sangre nasal, a lo que se convierte de neuvo en Fred entre la confusion y nadie lo descubre. ya al rato, las chcias descubren a Fred. Whittany y Brittany:hola Freddy caramelito ¿que haces como que aqui? Fred:oh perdonen gemelas, es que vi que tras ustedes las seguia este chico con pinta de vagabundo y me dio desconfianza y bueno, me preocupe por ustedes. Brittany:oh, que considerado, pero este vago, como que, es nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas. Whittany:si, y etsabamos, como que, apunto de comprarle ropa. Alberto:soy Alberto, un gusto conocerte, por cierto, no tengo apellido, soy huerfano. Fred:el gusto es mio, y siento mucho tu perdida, si quieres, te acompaño a comprar ropa, siendo honesto, pareces constal de papas. ya en una tienda para caballero, le ayudan a probarse ropa, primero con un saco de detective gris, pero lo rechazaron, luego camiza a cuadros y pantalones de campana, pero era muy retro, luego vestidod e rapero verde, pero se rieron, luego como Ken de STreet Fighter, pero se quedaron sin habla, con ultimo intento, era una camiseta negra mangas cortas, con una camiseta blanca mangas largas y pantalones jean a su medida, siendo aprobado por sus tres jueces. mientras, en la base de datos Industrias Hammer, Adelila se cuela y revisa los ultimos experimento y descubre algo interesante sobre Faro. Adelila:veamos, su nombre real es Alberto...¿Luckpuigs?... padres fallecidos...Ramona Zalasar y...Samuel Luckpuigs?...ese era el tio Sam, el hermano mayor del tio Simon...no puedo creerlo, Alberto es El Faro...y Alberto es nuestro primo!!! mientras en el centro comercial, Fred y Alberto en compañia de las gemelas Hammer, estaban tomando batidos mientras escuchaban una comcias anecdotas de Alberto. Alberto: y entonces, cuando le queria robar esa tarta de banana de la ventana a la señora de al lado, me pase debajo de su ventana, pero cuando la iba a tomar, su hija de 16 que salia de bañarse, se fue a poner sus zapatos y justo le sujete el trasero y y grito y no costo tiempo para que la policia fuese tras de mi. Fred:jajaja, eres hilarante Al. Whittany:si, eres mejor que nuestro ultimo guardaespaldas. Brittany:si, el si nos hace reir Fred:tienes alguna anectoa sobre aliens? Alberto:es curioso que lo pregutnes, una vez trate de robar comida y sobras de unr estaurante chino y vi varias chicas lindas robando toda la basura en base de marisco, las segui para ver que tramaban y si me daban algo de esa comdia, las segui hasta una caso... Fred:y luego que? Alberto: las vi desvestirse, y cuando bajaron sus pantaletas, tenian un lindo y sexy trasero....cierto y colas y orejas de gato, y revelaron ser como criaturas felinas Fredmmm, de casualidad, eran una gata pequeña y hermosa, uan con semblante de mala y dos gemalas? Whittany y Brittany:GEMELAS?, NOSOTRAS SOMOS UNICAS!!! Alberto:no, una era una pelirroja de cabello corto al parecer era la lider, una siamesa con piel bien tostada, parecia la ams lista y cabello rizado lista y una rubia de cabello largo muy alegre, ambas estaban desnudas. bueno, cuando se desvestian, vi que la rubia me noto, pero para mi sorpresa, esta no se detuvo, es mas, hasta me coqueteaba mientras se desvestia, y yo me deleitaba, hasta que la siamesa me descubrio ya que estaba detras de mi. SIamesa:gracias por distraerlo Melodia. Melodia:distraerlo? de que hablas Valery? Valery:que deberiamos hacer Josie? Melodia:me lo puedo quedar?, es tan bonito, y seguro debe estar vacuna. Valery:solo queires una mascota que te vea paseandote en pantaletas, desnuda totalmente con solo una toalla en la cabeza despues de bañarte y que te muerda el trasero cuando caminas menandolo de un lado a otro (Alberto le comienza a sangrar la nariz Melodia:es tanto pedir? Josie:mejor demosle una noche memorable...para nosotras claro. Alberto:entonces se densudaron e hicimos una orgia, me rociaron con aceite de pescaso y comida para gato y nos bañamos en leche descremada y comenzaron a lamerme en todas partes y todo se volvio besos y rasguños y ronroneos calientes, y para cuando desperte, solo tenia rasguño, besos y mi ropa reducida a girones y para cuandod esperte la casona ya no estaba, supongo que era su anve disfrazada, y dejaron hasta su ropa interior conmigo, pero toda esa comdia que robaron, desaparecio, lo peor es que ni supe su numero de telefono. Fred:wow, que triste. Alberto:por cierto ¿porque me preguntaste por otras gatas?, ¿conoces alguna? Fred:mmm, no claro que no, solo que vi una pelicula de mujeres gato en la luna, y crei que serian ellas. Alberto:oh, con razon, no por un momento,crei que tu tambien conociste chcias gato alien, no, solo eres un chico que por alguna razon, siento que es un familiar mio, ojala recordara a mis apodres, ni recuerdo mi apellido Fred:si es raro y yo tambien tuve esa misma sensacion, aunque es bueno que te toparas con tres gatas buena en lugar de una joven y dulce y sexy, una sexy y malevola y un par de gemelas que o hablan al mismo tiempo y o deben terminar la frase una de la otra Brittany y Whittany:jajaja, que locura ¿no? (Alberto y Fred intercambian miradas ironicas) ya habiendo terminadod e narrar su historia, las gemelas llevan a Alberto y Fred a comprar ropa para dormir y van a la seccion sexy, dodne al salir de los probadores, hacian modela para Fred, mientras Alberto era usado como Perchero humano, aunque olfateo un poco la ropa interior de ellas cuando la ultima que eran pantaletas azules le aterrizaron en la cara. justo en eso, Nora estaba comprando ropa interior con su madre y al voltear ve a Fred sinedo seducido discretamente por Whittany cuando esta "accidentalmente" tropieza y cae de pechos sobre su cara, haciendole ponerse rojo totalmente, lo que molesta a Nora y va a decirle alguna cosas. Nora:Fred ¿que haces con ese par de brujas malas de Oz. Fred:Nora!!, bueno, yo... Whittany:a quien como que, llamas bruja de Oz. Nora:a ti, bruja del este y donde esta tu amiga, la bruja del oeste. Whittany:no entiendo ninguno de tus, como que, cgiste baratos, mejor vuelve a una sexis mas barata de la que estabas. ante ese comentario, Nora le baja las pantaletas a Whittany en publico, probocando una hemorragia ansal a Fred que la vio, y justo Brittany defiende a su hermana bajandole los pantalones con todo y pantaletas a Nora, provocandole otra hemorragia nasal a Fred, y Alberto, al ver en peligro a las gemelas, aplica su entrenamiento y le aplica una descarga electrica de su picana a Nora en el trasero, haciendole que se orine al quedar afoljada de todso y llevo a Brittany en su espalda y a Whittany en frente de el, mientras le agarraba fuerte el trasero apra que no se le caiga, lo cual le dio disgusto y placer a la vez a Whittany, en lo que Fred se quedo apra consolar a Nora por su humillacion y pagar con la tarjeta de Credito que las Hammer le dejaron por si escapaban por la prisa Fred:yo te ayudo si quieres Nora, no pases verguenza, no lo hicieron aproposito. Nora:gracias Freddy. justo en eso, la mama de Nora, en ropa intima, aparecio y empezo a alagar a Fred al enfatizar que el era el chico dieal apra Nora, pero justo en eso, las genemas Hammer rgeresan con Alberto, para pagar por la ropa, pero WHittany al notar que la mama de Nora estaba muy cerca de ella, grita alberto para que la proteja, y este entrando en panico, le arranca la ropa a la mama de Nora y este hace que ella lo correte para que las gemelas busquen un lugar seguro, a lo que Fred comboca a Dulce y le pide que todos esten desnudos en la tienda, y lo cumple, pero por desgracia, su deseo lo incluyo a el, y a Alberto, y antes de que pudiera desear que todo se arregle, llegaron Demona y Kodachi en sus salida de compora del dia, y al ver todo el mundo desnudos, Demona se volvio visible y se volvio uns er de tentauclos y oscuridad y comenzo a violar a todos y Fred antes de hacer algo, Kodachi con su velocidad, no se resistio y mordio la entrepierna de Fred, haciendo que este grite de dolor. Kodachi:oh si, dulzura, gritas como mi amado Jack Lovercraft, solo que que el gritaba en Do Mayor y no en Do Menor. ya Fred en su casa, regaña a Dulce, Kodachi y Demona, mientras estaba sentado con una bolsa de hielo. Fred:las tres tienen suerte de que lograra borrar las memorias de todo el mundo, por poco y descubrian a todas, sobretodo tu Demona. Demona, perdon, pero era una oportunidad muy unic,a mi mayor fantasia hecha realidad. Fred: y Kodachi, la proxima vez, si quiere hacerme algo en la entrepierna, como maximo, solo, no muerdas. Kodachi:a Jack le encantaba, momentois como este son lso que em ahcen extrañar a Jack, oh, quisiera verlo vivo, o cuando mucho como un zombie...me presta ese Diamante de la Vida? fred:suficiente, solo por eso, a ambas las castigare con nalgadas entonces Fred le da de nalagas a mabas, pero disfrutan esas nalagda,s hasta que Fred se pone listo y la nalguea con agua bendita, a lo que sus tarseros arden y le duelen mucho mas las nalgadas que Fred les da. Kodachi:auch, es menos placentero con ese ardos acido del agua bendita. Demona:auch, con cuidado, no que tiene ese latino guapo que te acompañaba, pero cuando hice que me violara, me empezo a doler mi ano, debe tener una entrepierna de acero. entonces despues de darles sus nalgada,s Fred deja que ambas chcias mosntruod escancen un poco y despues, es visitado por Brains y Adelila. Fred:wow, que grata sorpresa chicas. Adelila:fred, tengo que contarte algo sobre el Faro. fred:si lo se,e s genial, tiene la confianza de todos al no usar mascara, solo una elegante capa y un traje que le resalta los musculos, menos mal que no es mi hermano. Brains:asi, no es tu hermano...es tu primo Fred.mi...mi primo? ¿y como se llama? Adelila:Alberto Luckpuig, su papa era hermano de tu papa. Fred:recuerdo al tio Sam, ¿no habia fallecido? Adelila:si, pero sus hijos, almenos creo que uno no, el es tu primo entonces Adelila le muestra una foto suya y para horror de Fred, su primo era el amigable guarda espaldas de la gemelas Hammer del cual se habia hecho amigo y se desmaya Continuara... Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 4 Fred temrina de despertarse en el regazo de Kodahci, para impresion suya, se levante sobre sus pechos, preguntandose que paso Kodachi:bueno paqnuesito, la chica varonil y la chica Rambo tuvieron que salir tras darte una gran noticia que te desmayo, ya que al parecer un sujeto alien ataca y ese amigo sexy tuyo esta haciendo lo imposible por contenerlo, ¿como se llama?, oh Damian Fred:cielos, por todo el maiz de España, tengo que ir. al partir en Silver Onix, Fred llega a donde un alien fornido, de apariencia humana y que solo lleva pantalones jeans, le estaba dando una palzia a Damian. Fred:¿que paso Damian?, ¿por fin envejeciste?, ese cretino te esta dando una paliza, descuida, le pateare el trasero y le sacare el dinero del almuerzo. Damian:alto , ese tipo en un Alien kinetico Fred no escucha y al golpearlo este alien se hace mas fuerte y golpea fuerte Fred, mandandolo dodne estaba Damian. Damian:trataba de debilitarlo dejando que me golpee, cuanto mas lo golpees mas fuerte se hace, lo msimo pasa con los rayos. Alien kinetico:jaja, nadie es desafio para Sebastian Shock. Faro:y que hay de mi? en ese momento el Faro golpea de un puño a Shock hasta el muelle y este parecia mas que recargado, a lo que sigue peleando con Faro., justo en eso, Brains llama Fred. Brains:Fred, conosco esa especie, al igual que los humanos, solo resiste lo que su cuepro peude soprotar, solo encesitas sobrecargarlo. pero antes de que Fred pudiera hacer lo que Brains dijo, Faro eleva a Sebastian Shok hasta le stratosfera, dodne lo comeinza a recargar, al punto en que este se pone rojo y suplcia aprar, pero faro lo ahce recargarse hasta el punto en que explota y Faro absorve esa energia expulsada por el estallido, solo apra bajar y recibir obaciones. niño:Faro es genial, te apuesto a que podria darle una paliza a Supreme Victory...(ve que ele staba detras de el), aunque no los conosco muy bien del todo. Damian:Supreme, ese ricitos de oro me rpeocupa, creo que deberiamos aliarnos y acabar con el. Supreme:olvidalo, trabajo mejor solo...(Silve rle tose), excepto por mis robos colegas, el resto de los humanos y aliens, no me dan mucha confianza. mas tarde, Fred se entera que mañana, Lex Hammer inaugurara una planta de energia inagotable y teme que sea una trampa para apoderarse del mundo en un acto terrorista, por lo que al dia siguiente, ya a la tarde, Lex estaba con sus hijas y cientificos, en un evento que incluia hasta la gente comun, algo que el le repugnaba, pero ocultaba su desagrado, y claro, tras el estaba el Faro. Lex:recuerda, debes cudiarme de cualquier amenaza. entonces, ya cuando Lex estaba por dar su anuncio de la nueva fuente de energia, Fred, como Supreme Victory, amenaza a Lex de destruirlo si activaba esa nueva planta. Supreme.te advierto Lex, que si activas esa planta nuclear, te destruire pedazo por pedazo. Faro:mira Supreme, hablemos de heroe a heroe, es malo dar falsas acusaciones, solo conversemos y seguro el señor Hammer nos dara una buena explicacion. Supreme:ya me tienes arto maroineta de Hammer. entonces Supreme taclea al Faro y lo manda a una fabrica de caramelo dodne al caer, la reduce a escombros y sale cubierto de caramelo, choclate y confites coloridos. Supreme:Santas Ballenas jorobadas, es un mosntruod e ducles, ire por el. entonces Supreme vuelve a atacar y le da varios puñetazos a Faro, peor este se apartar y le lanza una potente mirada laser, al principio, Supreme cre que no sirvio ese ataque al ver al Faro con mirada de sorprendido, pero pronto se da cuenta que paso en realidad, cuando las madres le tapan los ojos a los niños, hombres se rien y mujer lo filman, y fue que el rayo dejo intacto su casco, cuantes y botas, pero el resto de el, estaba desnudo para mayor verguenza. Lex:pero que vulgar, estar desnudo en publico?, niñas, cubranse los ojos. Whittany:oye Britt ¿notaste que Supreme tiene un lindo trasero? Brittany:lo se Whitt, sus partes nobles necesitan mejorar, peor se ve que hace mucho ejercicio Faro.mejor cubrete, no seria justo pelear con alguiend esnudos, ademas a niños presenets y esa marca de nacimiento tuya me distrae demasiado. Supreme molesto, reconstruye su armadura y vuelve a luchar, ya entonces se ven a la par, pero Faro cuando ve que Supreme lanza su Cañon cosmico, pero esa tecnica que aprecia imparable, Faro la para con una tecnica llamada, La Mirada, doidne pone una cara sexy, comod e selfie y ese ataque va contra sopreme, que hasta el tenia corazoncitos por Faro. Supreme:es lo mas sexy que vi...¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?, rayos, no me sorprende, hasta Damian le invitaria un trago con esa tecnica, esto es serio, usare mi movimiento. Faro:mejor quedate alli SUpreme, si yo en verdad quisiera matarte, ya estarias muerto. Ante ese comentario Supreme moelsto agarra a Faro y lo lleva hasta la atmosfera terrestre y relaiza un movimiento de giros llamado Movimeinto sismico y baja en pciada al suelo, dejando a Faro fuera de combate, poero ya fue tarde y Lex activo la planta nueva peor apra sorpesa de Fred, esa planta, solo le dio luz a toda la ciudad de España. Lex:para que veas que no todos lso ricos somos malos. Supreme:no puedoc reerlo, yo... me equivoque. faro:te lo dije, el señor Hammer jamas mentiria asi. Supreme harto, le da un golpe con todo a Faro, dejandolo semi inconciente y gracias a ese golpe, el ve su vida olvidada como Alberto y recordo a sus padre y su hermano menos, tambien recordo que ellos fueron asesinados por el jefe mafioso de Argentina, don bruto marcarpone, cuando tenia 6 años y antes de que lo notaran, dejo a su hermanito menor de 3 en una estacion d epolcia mas cercana y el corrio ahsta perderlos, pero sin darse cuenta, dio con una escalera baja para incendios, que le provoco la amnesia. Faro.ya lo recuero,reucerdo, todo...volvere mañana, no pasen llamadas Mientras Faro se alejaba, Quimera se acerco algo preocupada a Fred, pues tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Faro. Quimera:Freddy, vi tu pelea con el faro ¿estas bien) Fred:claro, ese debilucho no pudo...(camina y le duele el pie), auch, que raro, esa patada que me dio la rodilla, me dolio, aun mas raro, no sane rapido, pero supongo que eld ebe estar igual o peor. Quimera:igual no lo subestima, se quien es el. Fred:ya me lo dijeron Brains y Adelila, es mi primo, del lado de mi apdre. Quimera:no solod e tu apdre humano, tu papa cosmico tambien tenia un hermano, era el menor, pero el queria que su hermanito fuera fuerte, y lo presiono, ahsta que su hermanito, Brolly se enfado y volvio su ira poder, ni tu padre, ni yo pudimos, por eso, unimos fuerzas con el cuerpo apra frenarlo, pero lo destruimos, desde ese dia, Bardock no paraba de sentirse culpable, por eso te suplico no cometas ese mismo error Fred:no te preocupes, lo dañe y solo tuve que suar el 40 pociento, al cien seguro lo mataba mientras volaba, Alberto, alias el Faro sentia dolor en sus brazos. Faro.que dolor tan moelsto, pdora sanar, peor no puedo, eso me pasa por pelear al 20 porcientos de mi fuerza total, igual tendre mi venganza tal como dice el viejo y conocido refran, la manzana no cae lejos del arbol ¿Fred podra detener al Faro cuando se descontrole o Faro le dara mas que pesadillas a Fred? Continuara... Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 5 En Argentina, vemos como en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, un criminal se dispone a matar a un hombre, una mujer y su hijo recien nacidos, solo por negarse a entregarles en dinero, pero antes que la bala saliera al primer tiro, la familia desaparecer, la pistola es derretida por el calor y el criminal es atado y peusto de cabeza a 20 metros por el Faro. Faro:tienes 20 segundos para decirme donde encuentro a tu jefe, el mafioso Don Bruto Mascarpone Criminal:NO ME SUELTE, TE LO DIRE, esta en el concecionaria de autos mas grande de la republica, alli es el ultimo lugar dodne sospecharian que se hospeda un mafioso Alberto deja colgando al criminal mientra la familai que salvo junto a mucha gente de clase baja lo ovacionan, mientras, ene sa concecioanria, don Bruto Mas Carpone un hombre fornido con la tipica ropa de un mafioso, ya habia matado a tres policias, entre ellos, el jefe de policia Suarez, y sus dos hijas mayores, a golpes y a ambas de un solo disparo. Don Bruto Mas Carpone:puff, y decia ser el mejor policia existente, el terror de los mafiosos, terror la palzia que le di y a sus dos mocosas hijas, tan agrandadas como el padre, los crimenes se volvieron aburridos desde que mate a al ofical Samuel Faro:el cual era mi padre Mascarope:te cosnoco?...(Faro vuelve a ser Alberto)oh, ya veo, ene se tiempo solo eras un mocoso, ahora con gusto te reunire con ellos y lo mismo cone se otro mocoso de hermano que tenias. entonces Mascarpone le dispara, pero la bala, al tocar su ojos, se hachata, asustandolo y dando a entender que aun como humano, Alberto no deja de ser invulnerable, y volviendo a ser el Faro, lo agrra de cuello y sube hasta 50 metros y por mas que Mascarpone le ofreciera cosas a cambio de bajarlo, Alberto temrina por soltarlo y este cae en picada a un auto, muriendo al instante, pero lo que parecia un momentod e terror, resulto un momento de alegria apra todos, pues por fin la era de terror de Don Bruto Mascarpone habia llegado a su fin y Fred vio eso por la computadora de Brains. Fred:eso que hizo fue brutal ¿como puede su gente ovacionar esa brutalidad?, digo, no es Damian, a el le ovacionarian Brains:es comprensibo, don Bruto Mascarpone lleva mas de 11 años aterrorizando Argentina y paises limitrofes, es mas, en su historial tenia 14 policias muertes, entre ellos, oficiales y jefes de policia, incluso era el segundo en heredar el puesto del jefe Jibbo el Fat. Mul.hablas del mismisimo mafioso intergalactico ¿y quiene ra el primero? Brains:cara de pizza Malone, el le daba buena comida, quizas Mascarpone debio hacer eso si queria un mejor puesto. mientras, Lex Hammer fuerza a regresar a Alberto, mediante un boton que con solo oprimirlo, le provocaba dolores de cabeza severos, y dijo que ya vendria, pero al bajar, fue a un salon de belleza, no sin antes tomarse algunas fotos y firmar algunos autografos, ya en el baño, a solas, con una pinzas que tomo, se localiza con su vision de rayo X un dispositivo redondo que generaba ondas que lo aturdiand esde adentro, entonces con su vision de calor, se abre la cabeza y remueve el aparato el cual rompe y sale, pero no sin antes, ver a las mujeres en los baños de vapor. Mientras, Damian llama a Fred por el comunicador para ponerlo al tanto. Damian:oye Fred, escucha ¿supiste lo que hizo el Faro? Fred:claro que si, y voy a detenerlo Damian:le pedi a Toralei que se llevara a los niños a nuestro mundo, yo y mis hermanos iremos a confrontarlo, iremos juntos, apra fusionarnos y asi detenerlo Fred:olvidalo, cuando fracases, yo entrare y le dare un sandwich de nudillos. Quimera:te supkicaria escuches a Damian, vi lo que hizo el padre celestial de Alberto, y creo que ese sandwcih solo lo dejara con hambre Fred.no temas querida Quimera, venci a Diagon y Wasabi,s eres pdoeroso, necesitaran algo mas que un tonto con capa para hospitalizarme. justo al llegar a las oficinas, confronta a Lex Hammer al darse cuenta, de que todo este tiempo, habia sido engañado y controlado por este, Lex trata de activar el dispositivo en su cabeza, pero pronto se da cuenta de que este removio ese aparato de su cabeza, inpresionandolo y preocupandolo, pero encuanto entra a su oficina, en rodeado por la Chicas de Acero. Minerva X:aun no se si deberiamos defender al amo Lex, digo, es alguien malo,incluso con nosotras Afrodita A, cierto, pero somos heroinas, y defendemos a los debiles, aunque estos hayan sido malos y cretinos. entonces las tres chicas de acero atacan al Faro con sus rafagas de metrallas de energia, puños cohetes y viento crotante, pero Faro ni se inmuta, y con solo abrir la palma derecha de su mano, libera una llamarada tan intensa, que en un segundo, las deja desnuda y humilladas. Diana A:creo que seria el momentod e una graciosa huida. a lo que ellas corren humilladas y tapandose al elevador, pero Lex no se dispone a sucumbir rapido asi que llama su superchica androide mas reciente, Melodia, con ropa divina reveladora y cabellos dorados y cara celestia. Faro:dejame castigarlo Melodia, no quieor ahcerte daño, compartimos el elevador varias veces. Melodia:aunque seamos amigos Faro, tengo que detenerte. entocnes melodia adquiere la forma de una androide dorada, y saca su mejor aramamento y los ataca destrozando la oficina de Lex, pero para su desgracia, ni eso le hizo un solo rasguño y con una simple burbuja de energia, la destruyo a nivel molecular y la absorvio, pero Lex se empezo a reir. Lex:jajaja, algo que seguro no notaste es que entre todos esos ataques, Melodia lanzo un dispositivo de auto destruccion a tu cabeza, ahora hasta nunca bobo entocnes con solo apretar un boton, la cabeza de Alberto explota y Lex rien de vistoria, peor sue xpresion de triunfo se vuelve de miedo cuando su cabeza, en forma de burbujas de luz, vuelven a reunirse y Faro regresa, pero con una expresion de inconciente, como si ahora estuviera fuera de control, justo las gemelas Hammer llegan apra hablar con su papa de aumentar un 20 porciento su mesada de 1 millon, y llegan cuando Faro lo desaparece de una vision calorica, y huyen, pero sin antes recordar lo que les dijo en situaciones asi, desehcar sus proyectos sin realziar, aprentando el boton que decia desechar, y tanque con nombre, proyecto Bizarro y chicas prototipo, callero a un basusrero msiterios y Faron rapidamente baja a la ciduad, donde Damian y sus gemelos, Dante y Virgil lo esperaban Damian:no se si me conoscas, pero soy Damian y los chicos gemelosd etras mio, son mis hermanitos Dante y Virgilio y son mis manos derecha e izquierda(ellos se fusionan con sus brazos, haciendolos enormes) y al igual que ellos, golpean muy bien a distacia, Fred detecta problemas y rapidamente se convierte en Supreme victory y va sin avisarle a sus amigas y prometidas, solo con Silver Onix, pero para su horror, ve como Faro tenia a Dmaian lesionado y sus gemelos tampoco lucian muy bien. Fred:bueno, peude que lastimaras a Dmaian al ser un pobre diablo, pero conmigo, te dejare como la ultima vez. entonces Fred se convierte en el modo Supreme War y usa el golpe delr ey bestia y lo ataca con todo a su pectoral, peroe ste estaba impune y sin mostrar emociones y antes de que pudiera defenderse, Faro lo envia lejos lastimado de un dedazo. moilesto Fred va con todas sus fuerzas y le da una patada que pone su cabeza alreves, y cree que lo mato, pero para su sorpresa, este se la acomoda para su horror Fred:creo que nos era facil como la ultima vez podra Fred vencer a un oponente desencadenado como el faro? continuara... Estallido:Supreme Victory vs El Faro parte 6 entonces regresamos a Fred que se disponia a darle una patada de rayo a Faro, pero este la frena de una palma, y acto seguido, lo azota repetidas veces contra el suelo, y lo marea al hacelro dar vueltas, Supreme Molesto le muerde un brazo, para su disgusto, y este lo agarra y le da de nalgadas hasta hacelro llorar, y este molesto y con el trasero adolorido, le da una fuerte patada en los bajos que grita como tenor, rompiendo los vidrios, y una segunda patada, se la vulve aguda, furioso Faro se da la vuelta y le lanza una flatulecia de fuego, dejandolo a Supreme desnudo, pero con casco, a lo que se enfurece y al poner su armadura nuevamente, se pone a hacerle burlas como un infante molesto o un diablillo, y Faro furioso le lanza una rafaga de energia, tipo Big Bang a lo que Fred, se quita su casco, revelando tener un antifaz y un cubre cabeza, y copia La Mirada, y logra revertir el rayo contra el Faro, y cuando cree que esta desnudos, para su horror, solo quedaron sus pies, manos y cabeza flotando, el resto de su cuerpo desaparecio. Fred:santas ballenas jorobadas ¿acaso no tienes cuepro bajo esa ropa? entonces Faro, con solo hacer fuerza, recpuera su cuerpo, aunqe con un pedazos de torso, faltante, pero luego de darse un coscorron, vuelve a estar completo Fred:entonces no pudes quedar desnudo? a lo que Faro se desnuda aproposito,d emostrando tener un cuerpo genial, pero Fred en una muestra de celos de su musculatora, y estar viendo un hombre exibirse, le pdie que se ponga de neuvo su traje, a lo que deciden reanudar la pelea. Damian.Fred, termina ya con esto, convierte en Supreme Titan y pisalo Fred:queria hacer que esta pelea dure ya que jamas tuve un oponente asi de digno, pero creo que sera lo mejor, o el pais se destruira. entonces Supreme se convierte en Supreme Titan, y alcanza su altura maxima, 1000 metros y lo pisa, cuidandod e no dañar la ciduad, y cree que lo logro, pero para su horror, Faro crece como un coloso dorado a una altura en la que la cabeza de Supreme Titan solo llegaba a sus pectorales. Supreme Titan:oh dulce maiz, estoy en problema y de un coscorron torbellino lo regresa a Supreme Victory, con un chichon en la cabeza, y le da otro coscorron tan fuerte que le metio el chichon de regreso, cuando se dispone a seguir lastimando a Fred, Quimera aparece como una enorme quimera de tres cabezas, una leona, una perra y una dragona y con cola de escorpion y lo atrapa a mordiscos, pero Faro se libera a romper sus dientes como vridio y romper su agrijon con su pectoral derecho y en un acto de brutalidad agarra a Quimera y le da de nalgadas tan fuertes que le dejan el trasero con su mano marcada y Quimera a romper a llorar, Fred furioso golpea al faro, al punto de tirarle un diente y cuando se dispone a darle otro golpe, Faro le devuelve el golpe tirandole 2 dientes y mandandolo muy lejos. Damian:haria algo, pero sea lo que me hizo, me lastimo los brazos y me dejo luxado el tubillo ¿alguien quiere arrancarme lo brazos?, asi regenerare mas rapido entonces ene so llegan las chcias de Fred, Mul lo golpea en su espalda, peor el ni lo siente y mul cae cansada, Cler lo ataca con su espada, pero esta se rompe, Silver y Friday lo bombardean, peor el se limpia el polvo como si nada, la ardilla de adelila le dipara su mejor laser en su entrepierna, peor nada le afecta, entocnes es cuando Starfire les ordena apartarse y lo ataca con su rafaga finald e energia, pero Faroe staba impune, ya entonces Cornelia y Susie se disponene a poseerlo y ahcelro rendirse, pero aun en su forma fanatsma, se chocan con el como muro de concreto Fred.que apso?, son fantasmas, debian poseerlo. Saori:resulta que incluso los fantasma, no pueden atraversar alquillo que no se esta quieto, y uns er de energia pura, bueno, nunca esta quieto ni estando inmovil. entonces Xanadu y Dulce, deciden cumplir el deseo de Fred por el,d e desaparecerlo muy lejos, pero al lanzar su magia, faro se la saca cual polvillo, a lo que SUlfura, muy presumidamente lo ataca con su mejor rafaja de energia cosmica y parece que resulta cuandoe ste se tambalea, pero al recibir esa rafaga, la absorvio y se hizo mas alto. Sulfura:oops, se suponia no debia pasar Brains:esto es malo, tal parece que todo lo que lo golpee, solo lo vuelve aun mas fuerte Supreme:bueno, intentemos esto Damian, fusionemonos como modo Infinity y lo venceremos. entonces Fred y Damian, inician el paso de la fusion, mientras Faro los mira un poco confundidos, a lo que se transforman en Fredmian, modo Inifite, Super Fredmian, y combaten, pelan casi a la par, pero al usar trucos como rafagas de flatulencia, y sobacos de trueno, Faro comienza a perder su super ventaja, y tras un buen combate, Super Fredmian decide acabarlo con un Super Big Bang Carmesi, pero tras recibirlo, Faro se reconstruye lentamente, a lo que Super Fredmian engreido decide repertir el ataque, pero por alguna razon, la fusion temrina y ambos se separan. Damian:que paso?, ya estabamos por destruirlo. Supreme:oh no, creo que en modo infinity,, la fusion solo dura 10 minutos, peor no importa lo vovleremos a hacer. peor antes que pudieran repetir la fusion, Faro envia a Damian de un solo golpe muy lejo de la Via Lactea, y aunque Fred paos a modo Berserker, Faro lo golepaba aun mas fuerte, ya cuando le aplciaba una llave, un niño le lanzo un ladrillo que casi ni sintio. Niño:eres malo, lanzaste lejos a Damian y lastimas a Supreme. De alguna manera, con un solo ademan, Faro desaparece al niño, a su madre y a todo ser humano en el planeta. Fred:QUE HIZO? no los desintegro o si? Brains:detecto rayos Z en el ambiente, no los desintegro, solo los teletransporto a otro planeta, segun mi GPS galactico..vaya, los mando al planeta de Kitty mientras en el planeta de Kitty, todos estaban confundidos, mientras los padres de Fred, Simon y Raquel estaban con los padres de Kitty, los reyes Leono y Bastet Raquel:son los papas de Kitty, ya les veo el parecido, identica a su madre Bastet:miau, gracias, usted tampoco esta anda mal Simon:tiene mas de esa malteada de leche descremada y atun, esta deliciosa. Leono:vaya y yo que crei ser el unico con buen gusto,e ste podria ser el incio de una gran amistad justo en eso, Damian cae sobre la mesa, y les pregunta con apuro, dodne esta su moto de agujeros de gusano y va afuera dodne la estaciono. Mientras, Fred usa como ultimo recurso, encerrar a Faro en el Digi Spirit silver, pero tras ser absorvido, genera tanta energia que rompe el Digi Spirit, liberando tambien a Compiler, Assambler, las villanas del futuro y Tecna, la demonio de tecnomagia nivel 1, pero diferentes, al usar las dos primeras vestidos blancos y la ultima, tener alas de angel y traer puesto, solo un par de sandalias. Fred:oh no, no solo rompio el Digi Spirit, libero a las malas. Tecna:peor ya no somos malas, ahora yo ire a traer computadoras a los niños pobres Compiler y Assambler:y nosotras a contruir casas para aves sin hogar Fred:bueno, eso es algo buereno...pero igual no te lo voy a perdonar cretino, nadie romper mis juguetes Entonces Fred molesto saco el guantelete de infinito, y usando sus pdoeres logra poner contra las cuerdas al Faron, incluso derribandolo con los poderes del diamante del poder, tiempo, espacio y genero, pero cambio ya que como mujer, tenia una ventaja injusta ya que sus pechos era sexys y fuertes por lo que los golpes no le hacian efecto, y se complico mas, cuando rompio la version leotardo de su traje, que tanto Fred, como los presentes sangraban por la nariz, Kodachi tambien, pero lo hacia con la leche que bebia y le escurria por la nariz, ya que ella no podia sangrar, a lo que Fred lo conviritio de nuevo en hombre con todo y traje a lo que lo ataca y derriba, pero en cuanto le dara el golpe de gracia con todo, Faro para su sorpresa, frena el golpe con una mano, y Fred lo ataca con la otra y tambien lo frena, Fred cree que asi no podra atacarlo, pero un tercer puño que creo Faro, lo manda lejos, sin el guantelete, todos se alarman cuando Faro quiere probarse el guantelete del infinito, peor no pasa nada. Fred:ja, menos mal que hice que el Guantelete y los Diamantes del infinito solo e obedescan a mi, y solo a mi. Faro saca los diamantes del Alam y el Genero, pero al no poder usarlo tampoco, los tira con direccion al cementerio, asi como el guantelete a rumbo desconocido al espacio, para horror de Fred Fred:PERO POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO? Brains:creo que el saber que si nadie podia usar el guantele, entonces creyo que tampoco tu deberias usarlo disgutado, Fred queria llamar ambos artefactos, peor antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Faro lo golpea tan fuerte que se le olvida lo que iba hacer, pero se pone a conversar con sus otras personalidades, principalmente Magna Protector. Fred.auch, ¿alguien anoto la matricula del tren que me golpe?, olvide que iba a ahcer. Magna Protector:Fred, se lo que esta pasando, por suerte, conozco el metodo perfecto para vencer a tu enemigo Sulfus:si duda la espada Z Supreme:no, mi espada Alabarda que consegui para derrotar a Hagen en nuestro primer enfrentamiento Xanadu:y el escudo infinitiano? tambien vencio a Hagen Centorea:es obvio que el tornado de la creacion es la mejor eleccion Magna Protector:basta, miren la mejor forma de vencerlo es... Fred:no hay necesidad, ya lo se...fuerza de voluntad y persistencia (Magna hace un facepalm) entonces Fred va con todo a darle un megagolpe, pero Faro se lo para y con una sonrisa burlona, le hace el deja de pegarte repetidas veces, a lo que Fred creyendo saber la respuesta, trata de ir a la poca cordura que le queda Supreme:Alberto, despierta, soy tu primo Fred, se que aune stas alla adentro, asi que detente por favor, te lo suplico. voz macabara:jaja, ¿Alberto?, lo siento, peor por ahora no esta disponible, hablas con Vader. Fred:quien?, tu estas detras de todo esto ¿verdad? ¿quien eres? Vader:veras, hace milenos, antes de que hubiera vida en tu mundo, yo, Vader, fui la primera esencia de maldad en el universo, hasta que El Cuerpo, me encerro en un arbol mistico, llamado, El Arbol Sagrado, podian ahberme destruido, peor ene se tiempo, se perdonaban a los villanos en lugar de matarlo, era la morla de todos en aquel entonces, bien, crei que estaria tarpado para siempre, hasta que Broly, que buscaba dodne meditar y descubrir como vovlerse mas fuerte que su hermano, llego hacia a mi, como era ingenuo y con pocos recursos, fue facil manipularlo, casi mate a su hermano, hasta que el cuerpo, cuando destruyo a Broly y absorvio su esencia y energia, me volvieorn a atrapar sin saberlo, hasta que me usaron para crear otro heroe, pues, aunque eras bueno, eras demasiado papanatas y vanidoso Fred:oye...no soy un papanatas. Vader.bueno, dado a que tenia amnesia y no recordaba los tormentos de su pasado, crei que seria como estar atrapado en el arbol del milenio otra vez, pero gracias a tus intolerables celos y el golpe que le devolvio su mermoria, volvi a tener el control, en otras palabras, todo este caos no hubiera sido posible sin ti, gracias, eres mi tonto heroe (le pone un cigarro un gorrro de tonto y una banda que dice heroe) Fred:no puede ser ¿que hare? Magna:Fred, solo hay un metodo, la mejor forma de vencer a un enemigo...es volviendolo tu amigo Fred:claro, claro, todo lo que tengo que hacer, es hablar con Alberto y pedirle disculpas y decirle que quiero ser su amigo, peor primero debo deshacerme de ese villano. Magna:y tengo el modo perfecto. entonces Fred como el Libro de los sueños y crea u nuevo modo, Negro con rojo, con casi ningun cambio, salvo que su casco cambia a un yelmo con rejas, revelando solo los ojos, el les adverte a todos sus amigos y amigas de cubrise los ojos, pero justo Faro manipulado por Vader lo golpea fuertemente, y se dispone a matarlo, pero Damian, impulsado por sus gemelos, le cae de patada en la entrpierna, dejandolo inclinado de dolor, a lo que Fred le ordena tambien cubrirse, a lo que su casco se actia, abriendose esas rejas, y aunque no se ve, el rostro de Fred, ahora llamado Supreme Nightmare, era tan espantoso, que quien lo veia, se ponia palido y podia asustarse hasta traumarse o vomitar, y Faro hizo lo segundo y vomito a Vader que era al principio una masa de humo y luego de manifesto como un anciano gris al cual Fred encierra en un termo electrico, y justo pasaron un monton de payasos demonio en su auto miniatura, apra apoderarse de Madrid, peor al ver el rostro y entreñas con tentaculos de Supreme Nightmare, se asustaron tanto que explotaron en confeti Fred:eso, hasta a mi me dio miedo Faro:gracias Fred, lamento todo esto y remediare todo esto, creo que eres mejor heroe que yo Fred:gracias, pero por favor, vuelve a la normalidad, me comienzas a asustar entonces Faro trata de vovler a ser Alberto, pero para preocupacion de todos alrededor, y mas del propio Alberto, este por mas que lo intenta, no vuelve a la normalidad. Faro:que me pasa?, quiero ser yo otra vez, pero no pasa nada Quimera:justo lo que me temia, fuiste Faro demasiado tiempo, todo rastro de humanidad que tenia ya no lo tienes, oidio admitirlo, pero ahora solo seras humanos en recuerdos Faron:no puede ser, jamas vovlere a ser normal...Y ES POR TU CULPA Fred:yo?, tu te volviste malo solo y te dejaste manipular Quiemra:es cierto, pero si no hubieras prolongado tanto la pelea... Sulfura:no lo hubieras golpeado lo suficiente como para recordar su horrible pasado Friday:y no hubieras actuado como un niño celoso, nada de esto hubiera apsado. Ariel:te amamos Freddy, pero hasta tu tienes que reconcoer que basicamente todo es tu culpa. Fred:es cierto, y voy a remediarlo, quiero a mi primo, pero voy a matarlo entocnes Fred se convierte en Supreme Omni y comboca la armadura Farobuster, que es igual a la demianbuster, pero en azul y domina a Faro facilmente, hasta que este se enfada al punto de vovlerse el dobre de grande que esa aramadura y con un tono azul puro y muy musculoso, llamado Worlbreakers Faro, Fred lo golpe,a peor sus golpes no le hacen ni cosquillas y de un golpe, todo se pone oscuro, hasta que Fred se despierta adolorido en otro lugar y recibe una llamada de Brains. Fred:oauch, me duele la cabeza, y veo que mi ojo esta morado ¿que paso? Brains:hola, hola, o Fred, menos mal qu estas bien, no sabia que haria sin tid..que hariamos ¿verdad chicas y Friday y Damian? Fred:no se alarmen tranquilas, sobretodo tu Brains, hasta creeria que me viste morir Damian:algo parecido,despues que tus golpes de niña no le hicieron efecto, tu primo de golpeo tan fuerte, que destrozo tu supuestos bustes y parte de tu craneo, es un milagro que estes vivo Fred:me mato ¿y que paso? Friday.estuviste en la Luna, por una hora, vaya paliza, caiste sobre las petuñas del observador Observador:por cierto, saca tu suscio trasero de mis petuñas Quimera:tu prima adelila, desde el planeta de Kitty, recordo que hay algo en la torre Hammer que te ayudara, lo creo Lex. FreD:ok, lo odio, pero algo debe haber que me ayude, y que ahce Alberto' Brains:lo perturbador, esta quieto, cuando se movio, el pais temblo, tiene tanta energia que una sola pisada hundiria el pais y entonces, Fred a super velocidad, se dirigio y la Torre Hammer dodne estaba vacia y localzia la formula que se suponia, debia tomar Alberto en lugar de la que lo transformo en el Faro, la bebe como Supreme Infinity, y comienza a sufrir un cambio, volviendose mas musculoso y de un tono dorado, y llega a donde estaba Faro Worldbreakers y le dice que se eleve, para alegria de sus novias y amigos, y entonces Faro lanza el primer golpe, pero Fred lo esquiva y le da un gancho al higado, lastimandolo, peor el no se queda atras y le devuelve el golpe y luego lanza uno que al esquivarlo Fred, rompe la barrerra de la realidad y repite lo mismo impresionado y en ambas grietas, estaban Spike y Ben. Spike:hola Fred, hola Ben Ben:hola Spike, hola Fred Fred:oh, hola Spike y Ben, vaya, esto es sorprendente, pero ahora estoy en la pelea de mi vida, cone se sujeto Spike:wow, ese tipo es grande y brutal, no quisiera compartir habitacion con el. Ben:si, es como una fusion de Alien X, Ultraben y Atomix, aunque seria genial una mescla de tres Fred:si, radical, bueno, hablamos mañana, nos vemos....(corta), bueno Faro, sera un encuentro estelar, Wordlbrakers faro, vs Supreme Super Infinity entonces comeinza el enfrentamiento, uno que era tan potente que las dimensiones tembalaban al goleparse entre si, incluso Nebula al sentir esos pdoerosos temblores, se esconde bajo su mesa de te del miedo, pero todo termina cuando ambos titanes chocan sus puños, y rempetinamente, se anulan el uno al otro, para alegria de Alberto vuelve a ser humano, pero a Fred le preocupoa cuando no se transforma en ninguno de sus alter egos. Fred: oh dulce maiz ¿no es paermanente o si? Quimera:afortunadamente no amo, vovlera a ser poderoso en un minuto entoncesw sin previo aviso, Brains corre y lo besa parando la patita, para gran asombro de todos, hombres y mujeres conocidas de Fred, que hasta se les caen las quijadas Brains:oh freddy gracias a dios estas vivo y te amo como buenos amigos solo eso solo muy buenos amigos y compañeros de aventuras" para ocultarlo le erectu en la cara a fred erisandole su cabello Fred :okey eso fue muy dulce,perturbador y alagado en algun modo y tambien te quiero solo como una buena amiga y compañera de grupo mi amigasa braianna y como amigo te digo esto sigue practicando tus eructos te hace falta mas potencia,as olor desagradable y sobre todo mas fuerza al ejecutarlo de tu estomago amiga Alberto:Fred, perdon por todo, yo solo queria vivir sin tanto sufrimiento, por un dia era un heroe amado y respetado y al otro, solo una amenaza Fred:esta bien, aunque sigo creyendo que fue por culpa de Lex y unos amigos intimos mios, jamas debi haber sido tan injusto contigo, digo, si yo hubiera entado en tu lugar, no queria ser juzgado por quien fuese mi jefe, sino por mis hazañas Damian:perdon por interrumpir el discurso, pero ¿que es ese enorme asteroide? Vader:jajaja, por fin, despues de diezmil años, el Asteroide Q llego a su mundo, sera cuestion de segundos. Fred:ire y lo destruire. Quimera:no Fred, no importa que tan poderoso seas, solo un Celestial poderoso y puro puede destruirlo, y temo que tu cuepro humano te representa una muerte segura. Fred:esta bien, aunque muera, morire como un heroe, si no vuelvo, Braisn seras la nueva ama de mis Aniquiladores, y si no vuelvo, quiero que sepan que yo... sin previo aviso, Alberto, como el Faro, noquea a Fred como Supreme dejandolo inconciente, y toma a Vader y se prepara apra ir rumba al planetoide Alberto:no quiero que nadie pague por mis errores, lo siento primo entonces Faro antes de irse, repara el Dig Spirit plantinum, para que sea mas poderoso, revive a Melodia, la robot y toma a Vader y va rumbo al asteroide, antre lagrima,s e convierte en Worldbreakers y choca con el planetoide, destuyendolo al el, Vader y a el mismo en el proceso, cuando Fred despierta, nota triste a todo el mundo. Fred:¿que paso'? y Alberto? Brains:murio como trato de vivir, como un heroe Damian:que desperdicio, hubiera sido un gran destructor. Quimera:no crean, la energia nos e crea nis e destruye, se transforma Justo en eso, Mente, miembro del cuerpo, le cuenta lo que paso Mente:te explicare porque creamos a Faro, primero, ibamos a Ponerle faro de la jsuticia, peore ra muy largo, y segundo, predeciamos que el Planetoide Q vendria a la tiera, y destruiria todo como lo hizo con los dinosarios, asi que creamos a Faro, porque vimos tu futuro, y salvavas a la Tierra, pero moria...(Fred diria algo) y no, ni el guantele y el diario de sueñosd e ayudarian, el planetoide anula todo als er un objeto Celestial, te pedimos disculpas y...te invito a darme placer. Fred:ok, quizas mañana...(lo ven feo todas), pero primero, guardare un minuto de silecio por mi primo...el mas grande heroe de todos...despues de mi claro. en el espacio o en otra dimension, los restos de Alberto se estaban reagrupando, despertando bruscamente en un lugar recondido y desconcido, mientras otro individo, despertaba y lo primero que veian, eran sus hijas, vestidas de capuchas negras. Brtianny:papi, tenemos una buena, una mala y una terrible noticia, ademas que veniamos de ver una pelicula de Star Wars, como que la siete creo Lex:que sean las buenas primero... Whittany:bueno, las buenas, reconstruimos tu cuerpo, tuviste suerte que el teletransportador de pulsera funcionara, solo recibiste quemaduras de tercer grado, pero te recuperaras Lex:y las malas? Brittany:tuvimos que desechar tus otros proyectos pendientes. Lex:no importa, eran experimentos fallidos y prototipos ¿y las peores? Whittany:usamos tu tarjeta de credito para comprar ropa y la vaciamos, oh, y mama vendra de visita con la abuela materna Lex:NOOO!!!! Fin